


Okay, Well Thats Not Good

by Saltypigeons



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood, Fluff, For an exchange, Injury, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sharing a Bed, i describe blood in this so careful if youre weary of that!, kokichi gets hurt, sorta - Freeform, those last three are minor characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltypigeons/pseuds/Saltypigeons
Summary: Kokichi is sent down to Mius workshop and ends up getting hurt. Shuichi helps bandage him up.For Oumasai exchange recipient #32!





	Okay, Well Thats Not Good

**Author's Note:**

> WOW THIS IS SO LATE. At least it got done, i hope yall enjoy this!

“Hey Cockichi, stop daydreaming of pegging that lame excuse for a detective and help us with this project.”

Kokichi glared at Miu, dodging her foot from under the table. “What the hell do you idiots need help with now?”

“We're missing a piece”, Tsumugi said digging through a box of screws and bolts. “Well, not so much missing, just already been used.” She tipped the box over, spilling the contents all over the carpeted floor and herself, searching for the piece. Failing to find it ultimately. 

Rantaro peaked over her shoulder, picking lightly through the pieces, “We'll also need a few of the larger screws, the base cant handle support with only the small ones.”

“Okay yeah, but I can't just pull screws out of my ass y'know.” Kokichi replied. Miu turned back to him, and if dropping hot coffee on yourself could be conveyed in a single expression, she was succeeding immensely. 

“You're gonna have to go down to my workshop, there are more screws in there.” 

Tsumugi looked up from her pile of bolts and screws, “Grab another screwdriver too please, Rantaro’s hogging the last one.” Rantaro flicked one of the screws he was messing with towards her in response, sticking his tongue out but keeping his face emotionless. 

That was the last he saw of their conversation before he was pushed out of the Ultimate Adventurers room with Miu's keys in hand. He stood there for a second and rolled his eyes, slowly slothing his way to the workshop. 

Miu's workshop was below all the main dorm levels, very much relatable to a basement, so much in fact if you include the useless junk that lined the many shelves and the weird molding smell. He twirled the keys in his hand as he made his way down the stairs, the lights illuminating the ceilings, dimming as he got lower and lower. 

The cold, grey door came into view and he readied the keys to unlock it, stopping the spinning and suddenly, everything was happening at once. 

The keys flew from his loose grip, up towards the dim flickering light above, completely shattering the glass. He raised his arms up quickly as dust and shattered glass rained from above him, some of the glass fell straight onto his exposed hands and broke the skin, leaving a heavy stinging sensation and tiny blood splotches. 

‘Fuck’, he thought, bringing his hands down to witness the damage done to his body, only to come face to face with nothing. Of course, he had smashed the light. He mentally smacked himself. 

Kokichi was at a loss for what to do next, there was no light, which meant he wouldn't be able to find the keys to Miu's workshop, which meant he wouldn't be able to turn on that light, and even if he did find the keys, he doubted it'd go without any harm done to him with all the glass staining the floor. 

He moved his hands in front of him experimentally, reaching towards the staircase railing. Stepping forward slightly, he was glad he had his shoes on before he was kicked out of Rantaro’s room. The glass crunched under him as he made his way towards what he hoped was the direction of the stairs, waving his hands around. He finally felt the lumpy rounded shape of the rail and lifted his foot, setting it down on a stair. 

Kokichi let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and stepped up again. It was a slow process, making his way up the stairs towards some sort of light. 

‘Probably shouldn't be dragging my hand over this dirty thing,’ he thought, slowly stepping again, he'd probably get some sort of disease, who knows when the last time this stairwell was cleaned. 

A light finally appeared at the top of the stairs, near the peak of the doorway. Letting go of the rail he took a larger step up the stairs and another, and then another one. Reaching the door he swung it open and stepped into the bright hallway. He squinted at the harsh light hitting his face, raising a hand to shield his eyes. 

A soft familiar voice came from down the hallway, and he cursed himself. “Kokichi? What're you doing down here?” He lowered his hand a bit, hiding it at an angle behind him, the last thing he needed right now was to be coddled by the person he'd probably wanted to see the least of right now. 

“Oh Shuichi, I can't believe you caught me! I'm afraid I can't tell you what I'm up to you see, it's top secret.” He put a finger to his lips with his other hand, placing a grin on his face. 

Shuichi cocked his head, his slumpy hair falling over his face in a way that made Kokichi’s heart stutter and his smile falter. 

“What's that? Behind your back I mean.” Shuichi pointed towards his hidden arm, attempting to peer over Kokichi’s shoulder to see what he was hiding, stepping forward a little to get a better look. 

Kokichi set his hand down by his side and dropped his smile, stepping back, he could feel the hand behind him pulsing with pain as he moved. He probably shouldn't have done that, the slumpy haired boy in front of him raised an eyebrow. Experimentally, he stepped forward again. 

Maybe he'd go away if he just kept stepping back. He thought, or maybe he'd reach the end of the hallway and would be able to run away to the other side. He stepped back again. Shuichi stepped forward. Back. Forward. Back. Forward. Back and then back again. Dead end. Stupid school with its even stupider layout.

A small, hollow space found itself fitting uncomfortable between the two boys, as they paused for a moment. Shuichi's face was contorted, eyebrows scrunched together and worried eyes staring straight into him. Kokichi wished he could be anywhere else right now, anywhere else but in front of the person who made his heart quit its job. He tried moving a bit to the side and hissed violently when his injured hand scraped the solid wall. 

That seemed to be too much for Shuichi. His worried gaze turned concentrated in a millisecond, going from straight staring to intent searching. “Kokichi…”, he said carefully, there was a slight warning in his tone. It made him panic. Voice laced with silk and venom, Kokichi didn't know what else to do. He seemed at a loss this time. He delicately moved his hand out from behind his back and into the open. 

Shuichi gasped upon seeing his hand, eyes trained on it carefully, memorizing every cut and scrape disturbing his ghostly white skin. He reached out carefully, grazing his pale skin, then, with both hands lightly pulling his wrist closer so he could see. Kokichi wrinkled his nose and grimaced, peering through half-shut eyes down at his injured hand. 

It was easy to see the damage that had been done, broken skin spidering across the pale surface, like shattered ice on top of a seemingly endless pond. Shuichi seemed to be entranced by the thin strands, watching intensely as a red drop of blood trailed down his thumb and falling to the greyscale floor. 

Shuichi spoke slowly but carefully, he like that about Shuichi; always considering things. “What… happened?” His grip tightened around his wrist just a little. 

“Funny story actually! I uh…” Nothing came to him, “Broke a lightbulb!” Fuck. Shuichi's eyes widened. He probably wasn't expecting the truth from him this time.

“Come with me.” He said gently but sternly pulling Kokichi’s hand along. Kokichi followed obediently and almost immediately became aware of how close they were. He tripped over his feet as soon as he thought that. Shuichi was practically holding his hand! ‘Oh god, Shuichi is holding my hand. He's holding my hand and taking me somewhere.’ Part of him hoped they were going to a secret place, somewhere far away from everyone else. 

But no, he knew they were probably going to the office or to the bathroom to clean up his cuts. He felt a pang of disappointment in his chest just thinking about that. Suddenly Shuichi stopped and he fell straight into his back. A scent of peppermint and coffee filled Kokichi’s senses, and if he were religious, he could've sworn that this was heaven. But he was soon pulled out of his pseudo comatose state and brought back to reality.

He heard a door click open and was dragged into what was probably paradise for a teachers' pet. ‘Or, he thought, a detective.’ Open books and various loose papers were thrown haphazardly across nearly every surface in the small room, which he now realized as a dorm room. Shuichi's room to be exact. 

Quickly, he was pulled onto a messy blanketed bed and was told to stay there while Shuichi grabbed some first aid supplies. Kokichi got the chance to look around a little more. He could see pen markings and scribbly markings on thick packets full of what he assumed to be case reports or assorted assignments. There were small scratches on the walls, looking to be from thrown objects. Kokichi never knew Shuichi to be an angry person, but he guessed Kaito does come around from time to time. 

Kokichi was thrown out his thoughts when Shuichi came back and sat on the bed next to him, bandages and other nursing objects in hand. He got started on his hand, rolling bandage, over bandage, so calmly it was almost mesmerizing. Kokichi hadn't noticed how much his hand seemed to miss the other boys until they were reunited, they seemed to fit so well together, they could fit so well together. 

Kokichi felt his face heat up and his hand twitch. “Hold still,” Shuichi said, shifting to get a better grip on his hand. Kokichi mumbled a half-hearted sorry, his face still a peachy shade. As Shuichi bandaged him up and cleaned his small wounds, Kokichi found himself getting drowsy, there was something so calming about Shuichi that just put him at ease. 

He didn't remember falling asleep. All Kokichi knew was that he never wanted to leave the warmth that was enveloping him right now. He took a few deep breaths, taking the moment in stride and smelled something familiar. He was surrounded by ground coffee and the welcoming scent of mint leaves. 

Wait. 

Kokichi’s eyes shot wide open, but he couldn't see. His eyes were obstructed by something fluffy and black. The hair moved and he saw a patch of pale skin under it, along with a set of closed eyes. ‘Shuichi,’ he thought, ‘oh my god I'm in Shuichi's bed.’ That got him going.

Kokichi attempted to get out from under the arm thrown over his waist, shimmying and shaking. Shuichi mumbled something in his sleep, that made him stop and pause. He looked over at the peaceful looking boy. Black hair strewn about all over his face, framing it like the night sky. It frustrated him to no end, how beautiful the boy he had fallen for was. He frowned

Miu's screws could wait, sleeping a little longer was what mattered now

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave some comments if you enjoyed this!! Have a nice day!


End file.
